When answering questions on a survey, or interacting with social posts on a social network, users tend to express their innate optimism or pessimism. Thus, user responses to an event, such as a survey or social post, can be skewed by this behavioral bias of the users.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.